


Something as True as This Is || Kum (PG)

by voldieshorts



Category: Glee
Genre: Author's terrible use of song lyrics for titles, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldieshorts/pseuds/voldieshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Kurt leaving the motel in Rumors takes a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something as True as This Is || Kum (PG)

Kurt makes one more sweep of his gaze on Stacy and Stevie after he had finally got them to settle down for bed. He doesn’t look on much longer, feeling a heavy sadness settle in his heart. He felt guilty in the beginning, for not seeing what his friend had been going through until he saw him on Dalton campus delivering pizzas in a two day old dirty uniform and a duck billed hat to cover his growing out hair. 

It had taken Sam a good hour to tell him what was wrong, and that was after the boy had burst into tears he had tried to hide. It had started as little whimpers, then after some soft coaxing, it had all came out in ugly sobs and babble; a clue that what Sam was going through was more than Kurt could ever imagine. His heart without to him and he from then on he was determined to help in anyway that he could.

He shuts the door behind him quietly where Sam is waiting for him on the landing, and he gives him a soft smile. Sam smiles at him back and he puts a hand on the blonde’s arm.

 

“Take care of yourself...” He says with a sigh and Sam returns the gesture, and he figures that’s his cue to leave. But Sam’s got a tight grip on his sleeve and he pulls him backwards and Kurt’s lips perch to speak Sam’s name.

 

Only it’s not words that come from them because Sam’s are pressing against his and oh God, he’s **_kissing_** him. He’s standing there half shocked and scared and Sam’s lips don’t seem to care as they press tight, desperate and wet against him. He comes back to himself when Sam’s tongue licks at his bottom lip and he gives a small grunt of disapproval, his name deep in his voice like a growl “Sam what-“

 

“Please…Kurt, please just…give me this…” His voice is soft, and **_lonely_** , taking all the fight from Kurt. Old feelings flare hot in his stomach, flames licking up his body to his cheeks and he shouldn’t be condoning this unwanted touch; he has a boyfriend for crying out loud and he shouldn’t let history repeat itself but Sam’s not holding him down, he just holding him like he’s a lifeline that he’ll completely lose his mind if he **_lets go_**.

“Okay, Sam…okay” He breathes, tangles his hands in slightly orange hair from rusty motel water and pulls him down back to his lips. He gets a responding whimper, and just like that his gives in, into the moment, **_everything_** because it’s what he wants, it’s what Sam needs, what they both need.

God, there are hands everywhere. They pulled each other so close that Kurt isn’t sure where his arms end and Sam’s begin but it’s so intense, so needy that he can’t think, and doesn’t want to. He just wants to push deeper, kiss him longer, and hold him tighter, he just **_wants_**.

He eventually pulls back with one last lick from his tongue but not far, never far away as he pants, Sam’s breath just as heavy but the blonde’s body is calm now, body no longer taut but content in his embrace.

“Thank you, Kurt…thank you…” The whispers against his lips are grateful, sincere, and his heart swells twice as big. He swallows long, and nervous, butterflies in his stomach but something else is there, something bigger than just them standing there in the darkeness with the motel light the only thing illuminating them. He can’t fight it, doesn’t and just embraces it with answering whisper. 

“It…it’s okay, Sam…I’ve got you…I’ll...cover you…” 


End file.
